Monsterfilm
Monsterfilm ist die fünfte Episode der vierten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean und Sam untersuchen eine mysteriöse Mordserie auf dem Oktoberfest in Pennsylvania. Laut Augenzeugen wurde ein Opfer von einem Vampir angefallen, ein zweites von einem Werwolf zerfleischt und ein drittes von einer Mumie getötet. Bald ist den Brüdern klar, dass ein Formwandler sein Unwesen treibt, der eine Vorliebe für alte Horror-Filme hat und seine Opfer in der Gestalt von Monstern tötet. Handlung Die Winchesters sind auf dem Weg nach Pennsylvania, wo eine blutleere Leiche mit Bissspuren aufgefunden wurde. Ein Zeuge will außerdem einen Vampir gesehen haben. Sam ist nicht begeistert von dem Fall, immerhin ist die Welt gerade am untergehen. Dean hingegen freut sich wieder auf die alte Tour jagen zu gehen, ein klarer Fall in schwarz-weiß. Als die Brüder am Ort des Geschehens ankommen, findet dort gerade das Oktoberfest statt und Dean wirft bald einen Blick auf eine hübsche Blondine. Sam kommt jedoch einem Flirt zuvor, indem er einen örtlichen Polizisten ausfindig macht. Getarnt als FBI-Agents, gelangen sie so in den Obduktionsraum, in dem das Opfer liegt. Sam und Dean sind erstaunt über die merkwürdigen Bissspuren am Hals der Frau und fragen den Polizisten nach dem Zeugen. Dieser erklärt, dass der Zeuge, Ed Brewer, nicht sehr vertrauenswürdig sei. Zurück am Oktoberfest treffen die Jungs wieder auf die Blondine, Jamie, die dort als Kellnerin arbeitet. Wieder beginnt Dean mit ihr zu flirten und Sam unterbricht die Unterhaltung mit der Frage nach Ed Brewer. Dieser befindet sich tatsächlich auf dem Fest und die Winchesters fragen ihn über das aus, was er gesehen hat. Brewer wirkt verrückt und aufgedreht und behauptet, er habe einen Vampir gesehen, der wie Dracula gewesen sei, mit dem schwarzen Cape, den zurückgekämmten Haaren und dem seltsamen Akzent. An der Bar bestellt sich Dean ein Bier und sowohl er als auch Sam denken, dass es sich bei dem Mörder wohl nicht um einen Vampir sondern um einen durchgeknallten Möchtegern-Vampir handelt. Trotzdem will Dean noch in der Stadt bleiben, immerhin findet gerade das Oktoberfest statt. Jamie bringt Dean sein Bier, woraufhin dieser sie fragt, wann sie Dienstschluss habe. Sie belächelt ihn und geht, Dean gibt aber anscheinend nicht auf, für ihn sei es an der Zeit ein paar Regeln zu brechen. Als Sam nachfragt, was das soll, erklärt Dean seinem kleinen Bruder, dass er vollkommen heil aus der Hölle zurückgekehrt sei, ohne eine einzige Narbe. Daraus schlussfolgere er, dass auch seine Jungfräulichkeit noch intakt sei. Sam lässt daraufhin seinen Bruder allein, der seiner Meinung nach tun soll, was er tun muss. Dean versucht noch einmal Jamie dazu zu bringen, sich nach Dienstschluss mit ihm zu treffen, doch diese ist bereits mit ihrer Freundin Lucy verabredet. Dean solle morgen noch einmal kommen. Doch der vermeintliche FBI-Agent muss die "Thekenhexe" enttäuschen, er und sein Partner würden nicht noch einen Tag länger bleiben. Auf Jamies Frage, ob ihnen der Fall zu merkwürdig sei, antwortet Dean nur, dass er nicht merkwürdig genug sei. Das ändert sich schnell, als zwei Teenager, die in einem Auto knutschen, von einem Werwolf überfallen werden. Dabei schwört das Mädchen, dessen Freund dabei getötet wurde, dass der Werwolf genauso ausgesehen habe wie in den alten Monster-Filmen. Dean und Sam sind also wieder an dem Fall dran und sehen sich die Leiche des zweiten Opfers an, von dem nicht mehr viel übrig ist. Zuerst gehen die Winchesters wirklich von einem Werwolf aus, doch dann entdecken sie, dass der Täter das Herz des Opfers zurückgelassen hat. Ein richtiger Werwolf hätte niemals das Herz zurückgelassen. Allerdings hat man bei der Leiche Wolfshaare gefunden. Am Oktoberfest besprechen die Winchesters den Fall, immerhin seien ein Vampir und ein Werwolf sehr merkwürdig. Jamie spendiert zwei Gläser Bier und teilt Dean mit, dass sie um Mitternacht Dienstschluss habe. Zuvor gibt es aber noch einen Fall zu lösen, denn in einem Museum wird ein Wächter getötet. Dieser hatte zuvor einen Sarkophag in der Ladezone des Museums gefunden. Während er sich am Telefon mit jemandem über seinen verrückten Fund unterhält, öffnet sich der Sarkophag und eine Mumie erhebt sich aus dem Nebel darin und erwürgt ihn. Als jedoch Sam die Visitenkarte eines Kostümgeschäfts und Dean Trockeneis als die wahre Quelle des Nebels ausmachen, wird klar, dass der Täter ein Hochstapler sein muss. Allerdings bleibt den Jägern keine Zeit zu diskutieren, denn Dean ist spät für sein Treffen mit Jamie und lässt Sam allein zurück. Die Kellnerin will indes gerade gehen, weil sie denkt, dass ihr Date nicht mehr erscheinen wird. Weit kommt sie allerdings nicht, denn Dracula verfolgt sie und treibt sie in eine Sackgasse, wo er ihr offenbart, dass sie Mina sei, die Reinkarnation seiner Braut. Jamie gelingt es, den Vampir mit Pfefferspray außer Gefacht zu setzen und aus der Sackgasse zu entkommen. Nach der ersten Ecke stößt sie mit Dean zusammen, der von dem Vampir mit Mr. Harper angesprochen wird. Dean wird von Dracula in einen Kampf verwickelt. Es gelingt ihm jedoch, seinem Gegner ein Ohr abzureißen, bevor dieser über einen Zaun flieht und mit einem Moped davonfährt. Nach einem kurzen Standbild mit dem Schriftzug "Unterbrechung" kommt Sam gerade in das Lokal am Oktoberfest, in dem Dean und Jamie schon an einem Tisch sitzen. Dean meint, dass er zu wissen glaube, wer hinter allem stecke und zeigt Sam das abgerissene Ohr. Nachdem sein großer Bruder ihn aufgefordert hat, das Ohr zu berühren, fällt Sam auf, dass das Ohr glitschig ist. Das beweist beiden Jägern, dass sie es mit einem Formwandler zu tun haben. Außerdem ist auf einem Halsband, das Dean dem Vampir abgerissen hat, das Emblem des gleichen Kostümgeschäfts eingenäht, von dem auch die Visitenkarte aus dem Sarkophag stammte. Die Brüder klären Jamie darüber auf, was sie machen. Zu dritt diskutieren sie darüber, dass der Formwandler sie Mina und Dean Mr. Harper genannt hatte, beide Charaktere aus Bram Stokers Roman "Dracula" und der gleichnamigen Verfilmung. Sam glaubt, dass der Formwandler auf Jamie fixiert ist und sie wahrscheinlich bei der Arbeit beobachtet, was den Verdacht auf Ed Brewer lenkt. Dieser ist erst vor kurzem in die Stadt gezogen und arbeitet in einem Kino. Sam macht sich sofort auf den Weg, während Dean bei Jamie bleibt. Die junge Frau spricht ihn noch einmal auf seinen Beruf an. Sie ist der Ansicht, dass es hart sein müsse die ganze Zeit durch die Gegend zu fahren und Monster zu jagen. Dean erwidert, dass er nach einer "sehr nahen Nahtoderfahrung" erkannt habe, dass er Menschen rette und ihnen damit eine zweite Chance gebe. Er sehe also seinen Job als Mission - eine Mission von Gott. Danach küssen die beiden sich, werden jedoch von Lucy unterbrochen, Jamies Kollegin und Freundin. Als diese merkt, dass sie stört, möchte sie wieder gehen, bleibt jedoch auf Bitten ihrer Freundin. In der Zwischenzeit beobachtet Sam Ed Brewer im Kino dabei, wie er die typischen Horror-Hymnen auf der Orgel spielt. Als er gerade ein etwas fröhlicheres Lied anstimmt, überrascht ihn Sam mit einer Waffe in der Hand. Er will Ed das Ohr abreißen, doch es löst sich nicht vom Kopf, was ausschließt, dass er der Formwandler ist. Währenddessen erzählt Jamie Lucy von ihrer Rettung durch Dean. Bei ihrer Erzählung wirkt sie betrunken und kurz darauf beginnt sich auch bei Dean die Welt zu drehen. Er verpasst Lucy einen Kinnhaken, sodass sie zu Boden geht. Als er aufsteht, fällt Jamie hinter ihm bewusstlos auf die Bank zurück und Lucy renkt sich am Boden ihren Kiefer wieder ein. Dean wird klar, dass sie der Formwandler sein muss und dass sie etwas in die Getränke gemischt hat. Zwar will er Lucy mit einer zerbrochenen Glasflasche übermannen, fällt aber ebenfalls in Ohnmacht. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, ist Dean in Lederhosen in einem Labor an ein Holzbrett gefesselt. Der Formwandler erklärt ihm, dass in den alten Monster-Filmen alles einfach sei, nicht so ein Durcheinander wie in der Realität. Dean fragt nach, ob der Möchtegern-Vampir wisse, wie die alten Filme ausnahmslos enden. Daraufhin weist Dracula seinen Gefangenen darauf hin, dass dies sein eigener Monster-Film sei und bei ihm der Held durch Elektrizität sein Ende finden werde. Gerade als er Dean elektrisieren will, läutet es an der Tür. Der Formwandler entschuldigt sich für einen Moment und geht nach oben, um eine Pizza entgegen zu nehmen. Unterdessen ist Sam zurück und entdeckt die zerbrochene Flasche. Er findet eine Serviette, mit der Lippenstift abgetragen wurde. Das hat er zuvor schon mehrere Male bei Lucy gesehen und so weiß er schnell, mit wem er es zu tun hat. Im Haus des Formwandlers ist nun auch Jamie zu sich gekommen. Dracula bittet sie, ein weißes Kleid anzuziehen und mit ihm Pizza zu essen. Die junge Frau fragt ihn, was mit ihm verkehrt sei. Sie habe keine Lust auf seine blöden Spielchen. Der Formwandler wird wütend und schreit sie an. Während Sam im Haus ankommt, zieht Jamie das Kleid an. Der Formwandler, der nun ohne seinen rumänischen Akzent spricht, erklärt ihr, dass er sie nicht erschrecken wollte. Er erzählt ihr außerdem, dass er immer als Monster beschimpft worden wäre, sogar von seinem eigenen Vater. Irgendwann habe er sich dann die alten Monster-Filme angesehen und erkannt, dass die Monster in den Filmen stark und schön waren. Deshalb sei er wie sie geworden. Er habe auch nur getötet, weil er einsam gewesen sei, doch das habe nun ein Ende. In diesem Moment wird er von einem Geräusch unterbrochen. Jamie beginnt nach Dean zu rufen, wird aber von dem Formwandler bewusstlos geschlagen. Inzwischen befreit Sam Dean und die beiden wollen Jamie retten, gehen aber im Kampf mit dem Formwandler zu Boden. Jamie, die in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht ist, erschießt schließlich den Film-Fan, der sterbend anmerkt, dass es genau so sein sollte. Schönheit habe das Biest getötet. Nach mehr als einem Abschiedskuss von Jamie macht sich Dean mit Sam wieder auf den Weg. Vorher merkt er aber noch an, dass der Formwandler in einem Punkt Recht gehabt hätte. Es wäre wirklich einfacher, wenn es wie in den Filmen wäre. Daraufhin meint Sam, dass er wüsste, welchen Film Dean wählen würde, nämlich "Porky's 2". Dean beendet das Gespräch, indem er meint, dass das nur gut geraten gewesen sei. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Lucy *Jamie *Sheriff Dietrich *Rick Decan Vorkommende Wesen *Formwandler Musik *'Bratwurst Polka A' von Lars Kurz (Sonoton) *'Hofkirchner Polka' von Mühlviertler Musikanten & Werner Brüggemann (Sonoton) *'Alpine Polka' von Gerhard Narholz (Sonoton) *'Münchener Bierfest (a)' von Matthias Seuffert (KPM Music) *'Toccata and Fugue in D Minor' von Johann Sebastian Bach Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Monster Movie (Monsterfilm) *'Spanisch:' Película de Monstruos (Monsterfilm) *'Französisch:' Film d'épouvante (Horrorfilm) *'Italienisch:' Monster Movie (Monsterfilm) *'Portugiesisch:' Filme de Monstro (Monsterfilm) *'Polnisch:' Straszny film (Gruselfilm) *'Tschechisch:' Návrat hraběte (Rückkehr des Grafen) *'Ungarisch:' Szörnyfilm (Monsterfilm) *'Finnisch:' Leffahirviöitä (Monsterfilm) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 04